


Starry Night

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Series: RWBY Volume 4 countdown [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Jaune is a darling, Other, Star Gazing, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: More often than not Jaune had found himself staring out into the night. There was something about seeing the dark illuminated by the lights of Vale below him. It was a huge difference to what he was used to. Jaune was used to being able to see the stars that sprinkle the sky.





	

This will be the beginning of my countdown until Volume 4 premiers. Each day until the premier I will post short works for different characters.

I do not own  RWBY, nor do I own any of the characters.

Fandom:RWBY

Warnings:None

_______

More often than not Jaune had found himself staring out into the night. There was something about seeing the dark illuminated by the lights of Vale below him. It was a huge difference to what he was used to. Jaune was used to being able to see the stars that sprinkle the sky.   
  Jaune had loved stars from the beginning. It started when he was a baby. His mother had covered his nursery walls in a deep shade of blue complete with stars painted on the ceiling. They were always the first thing he saw as he went to sleep and the first thing he saw when he woke in the mornings. Even though he was too young to fully understand what they were, he still loved them entirely.  
 When he was ten he went camping with his father. It was a father-son bonding type of deal. After all, growing up in a household of women was taking its toll so Jaune and his dad set out on a trip. Jaune does not remember much of the trip, other than he spent the majority of the night just gazing up into the speckled onyx sky. It was quite possibly the most relaxing thing he had ever done. It felt as if nothing else existed other than the sky and him.   
 As Jaune got older he found himself becoming more and more stressed. He was getting closer to becoming an adult and each year he was given more responsibilities and more chores for him to complete. This, in turn, led to him spending countless nights by himself outdoors. Some nights he went on walks, other nights he simply laid in the field next to his house. They each ended in the same way however. With him looking up towards the sky. That was when he would always feel better. His worries would slowly fall away and he would no longer worry whether he was good enough or strong enough to carry on his duties. Instead he busied his mind with studying each group of stars. He could even point out some of the constellations. Most he did not know the name of so he made up his own names for them.   
  A sigh left Jaune's lips, the memories of another time were playing in his mind. There was a certain longing that lingered in his heart. He wanted nothing more than to go back to that same field and just spend the night. Jaune shook his head and got to his feet, dusting the roof dust off of his pants. He could not do it. He has opened a new chapter in life and there was no going back. He was on the road to becoming a Huntsman now.   
 Jaune took one finally look out into the horizon, a smile taking over his lips when he caught a glimpse of a small twinkling light. The tiny star managed to not be overpowered by the light pollution below. He huffed a small laugh for no reason at all, and headed to the stairs. 


End file.
